This invention relates to methods and means for publishing images. More specifically, the invention relates to method and means for reproducing images such as works of art.
It is well-known that two-dimensional reproductions of images such as works of art can be produced via printing processes. In these processes, original images are photomechanically reproduced on a plate that is then used in a printing press to produce a two-dimensional facsimile of the original image. Various primary colors can be combined to faithfully reproduce the original colors contained in the original image.
It is well-known that three-dimensional images can be produced in deformable material such as paper and plastics via embossing. In such a process, an artist engraves or otherwise produces an image in a die. The die is then placed in a press and pressed against the deformable material. As a result, the deformable material is caused to have an exterior surface that follows the contour established by the die. Therefore, a three-dimensional surface can be produced.
In view of the foregoing, the state of the prior art is represented by known lithographic processes which reproduce images in contrasting colors, but in a flat two-dimensional form as well as embossing processes which reproduce images in three-dimensional form, but without coloration and fine detail.